<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the way you look at me by himeaka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751958">the way you look at me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/himeaka/pseuds/himeaka'>himeaka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, i need to sleep, one-sided markren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/himeaka/pseuds/himeaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don’t look at me like that, Renjun-ah. I didn’t forget your usual drink. You need to rest, so no more caffeine for tonight."</p>
<p>In which Yukhei knows what Renjun needs, always.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the way you look at me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Both my wifi and my mobile data failed me tonight, and as a gen z-er (?) who is unhealthily dependent on technology, I was bored....so I wrote this. Same as before, not proofread! Sorry for any mistakes. I hope you like it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun is setting.</p>
<p>Renjun doesn’t know how much time have passed since he sat on a bench in the campus park. It’s getting late and he’s getting really cold, but he just zips his jacket up and continues to watch the varsity students running around.</p>
<p>He feels something getting draped over his back. Renjun doesn’t need to look. The familiar scent of sandalwood tells him who it was. He scoots over to the side to make room.</p>
<p>Yukhei plops down beside him and hands him a drink from the campus café. It’s warm to the touch, and Renjun almost tears up over how Yukhei always knows what he needed.</p>
<p>“You look like shit.” Yukhei tells him and Renjun scoffs in response before taking a sip of his drink. It’s hot chocolate. Renjun looks at Yukhei with an eyebrow raised.</p>
<p>“Don’t look at me like that, Renjun-ah. I didn’t forget your usual drink. You need to rest, so no more caffeine for tonight.”</p>
<p>Renjun knows Yukhei is right, so he doesn’t say anything. Midterms are finally over, and after weeks of slaving through exams and papers, Renjun can finally sleep through the weekend.</p>
<p>He takes another sip and offers it to the boy beside him. Yukhei looks at him, with his big eyes and sunshine smile, and suddenly, Renjun is aware of the space between their thighs and their shoulders that are almost touching.</p>
<p>Yukhei takes his drink and takes a sip. He leans his head to the side, and Renjun is sure that Yukhei meant to lean his head on his shoulder, but he leans forward instead, looking down at the paper cup in his hands that he has yet to return.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here getting all emo over the sunset? Shouldn’t you be passing out in your dorm?” Yukhei asks him as he lifts his head up and hands Renjun his drink.</p>
<p>Renjun takes a deep breath, gathering all the courage inside of him. He doesn’t dare look at Yukhei and fixes his gaze at the students playing frisbee in the distance, “I confessed to Mark today.”</p>
<p>Renjun feels Yukhei tense beside him, and he knows how the gears in Yukhei’s mind are turning, looking for the right words to say to him.</p>
<p>“I’m assuming it did not go well?”</p>
<p>Renjun lets out a deprecating chuckle, “I knew from the start that it will never go well.”</p>
<p>He still refuses to look at Yukhei because he knows his gaze is fixated on his face. It scares him, the way Yukhei looks at him.</p>
<p>“Why did you do it then?”</p>
<p>Renjun takes a deep breath again and shifts his hold on his paper cup. The drink has gone cold.</p>
<p>“For closure, I guess? I’ve liked him since we were freshmen so…”</p>
<p>Yukhei hums in reply.</p>
<p>“Are you up for some pizza tonight?” Renjun asks as he stands up and stretches. The sun has fully set and the stars are already twinkling in the sky.</p>
<p>“I’m always up for pizza.” Renjun hears Yukhei say behind him, “We can also watch that movie you’ve been telling me about.”</p>
<p>Renjun smiles and takes a final, deep breath. He turns around, and for the first time in three years, he allows himself to look at Yukhei.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>pls talk to me on twitter @chenjicheekies</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>